


Holiday Sparks

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eskel - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hallmark AU, Holidays, Lambert/Aiden - Freeform, Lawyer Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Mistletoe, Protective Renfri, Romantic Fluff, Triss - Freeform, Winter, appearances by - Freeform, ciri - Freeform, flustered yennefer, geralt/jaskier - Freeform, holiday party, mechanic renfri, welder renfri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Yennefer is relatively new to town. Maybe she can heat up the holidays with the hot welder mechanic in town.(Part 2 of the Hallmark AU Collection)(Can be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hallmark AU





	Holiday Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collaboration with some talented friends! Hallmark AU idea from fontegagrilledcheese on tumblr. This is part two. Check out the collection this is a part of for the other three parts! Part one is "Bardic Buns." This can be read as a stand-alone, but is definitely fun with the others :)

Yennefer parked her car on the street outside the mechanic shop as a few snowflakes drifted through the air. Triss had told her to come here to see about getting some sort of security grid for her office windows. She wasn’t sure how that fit into fixing cars, but whatever you needed, Triss knew the person or the place for it, so here she was. She walked in the open bay door and started to approach the redhead in overalls. She’d seen him around town. Friends with Geralt, if she remembered correctly. 

“Hi, I’m looking for…”

“Be with you in a minute,” he interrupted gruffly, walking away into the back office, leaving her standing alone.

“Fucking rude. Backwater fucking town, what did I expect…” she grumbled under her breath.

“Can I _help_ you?” A woman’s voice rang out. Yennefer startled. She hadn’t realized anyone else was there. Someone rolled out from behind the car in the bay on a stool, welder’s mask covering their face. They flipped it up and Yennefer’s brain stopped talking to her tongue. The welder had gorgeous chestnut curls framing her face, big brown eyes, and a dark smudge on her cheek. Fuck she was hot.

“Hello?” The welder asked, annoyed.

“Uh, hi. Sorry, I didn’t know anyone else was here.You didn’t hear…”

“You get a flat or something?” The welder interjected.

“I, no, I need some sort of security grid or bars for my office windows, and I was told to come here.”

“Ok, I’ll need measurements to be able to give you a quote. I can come by after we close up shop here, maybe 20 after 5:00? You’re on Maple, right?”

“You’ll come? I mean. Yeah. Sure. That works. How do you know…” 

The brunette snorted. 

“Wouldn’t trust Lambert to do it for me. And you don’t want him making them, they’ll look like shit.”

“Oi! I heard that!” Lambert shouted, poking his head out of the office. 

“What! It’s true and you know it!” She called back. “Renfri, by the way.” She started to offer her hand, then glanced at it, removed her glove and offered it again. Yennefer shook it, enjoying her firm grip. 

“Yennefer.”

“I know.” Renfri smirked. “Anyhow, if that’s all, I’ve got to get back to it,” she gestured over her shoulder with her glove.

“Right! Ok, well, thank you. I’ll see you later then.” 

Yennefer went back to her car. Once she was back behind the wheel with the door closed she let out a frustrated shriek and slammed the heel of her hand against the steering wheel.

“What the fuck was that, Yen. Great first impression. Class act.”

She’d seen the striking mechanic around town before, and she knew where she worked, as Triss had told her, and yet she’d still run her mouth and completely embarrassed herself, insulting the town and everyone in it. She’d been living here six months, having moved from a bigger neighbouring city, but she hadn’t made many friends yet other than Triss, who seemed to make it her mission to be friends with everyone. Yennefer groaned and bonked her head against the steering wheel a few times before straightening up and giving herself a shake before driving away.

———

Lambert came out of the office with a clipboard in hand.

“What’d the snobby bitch want?” he asked.

Renfri grunted without taking her eyes off her work.

“Wants security bars for her office windows. Said I’ll go measure once we close up.”

“You _what_?”

“ _What_?”

“You never do anything after hours. When you have to go out for shit you always schedule it in the morning and come here late.” He looked at her like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Renfri shrugged. “It’s because she’s hot.” Renfri decidedly did not think about the other woman’s striking violet eyes, or her fitted black suit.

“She may be, but like you said, she’s a stuck-up bitch. Thinks she’s better than us _backwater hicks_.” 

Lambert raised a brow. 

“I just want to get it over with.”

Lambert laughed. 

“Whatever you say, Shrike.”

———

Renfri pulled up outside Yennefer’s office on her Harley and scowled while she kicked out the stand before getting off. She was staring at the boarded up front window. She undid her helmet as she pulled open the door, then took it off and shook out her hair. Yennefer sat at her desk just staring at the mechanic.

“Hey,” Renfri said, “What’s with the window?” She gestured to the boarded-up front with her helmet. 

“Oh. A brick.”

It was Renfri’s turn to stare with wide eyes.

“A brick?!”

“Yeah. Lawyers aren’t all that popular. Dealing with divorces, child custody… you tend to piss people off.” She shrugged. “It’s fine. Geralt came over and boarded it up for the time being. But it would be nice to not have to clean up glass off the floor.”

“Hence the bars,” Renfri murmured.

“Hence the bars,” Yennefer agreed. “But I don’t really want bars. Can you make it pretty somehow? Vines or something?”

“Sure. Of course. I’ll start measuring then.” Renfri pulled a measuring tape out of the pocket of her leather jacket and started measuring the window frames. When she moved from the front window to the frame on the side Yennefer spoke up.

“Do you want me to write down your measurements?”

“Uh, no? I got it. Unless it’ll make you feel better.”

“Oh. No, that’s fine. Sorry.”

Renfri shrugged and finished her work, then pocketed the tape.

“So, any ideas for the design?”

“Not really. I’d just like it to look nice, not like a prison.”

“Got it. Alright. Are you done for the day?”

“I am.”

“Are you ok to get home?”

“Yeah, my car’s out front.”

“Right. Ok. Well, I’ll get an estimate ready for you tomorrow. I can email it to you?”

“Sure. Here’s my card.” Yennefer handed it to Renfri and shivered when their fingers touched. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Well, um, later then. Get home safe.”

“Will do,” Yennefer responded, smiling. She took her coat, scarf and purse off the rack and put them on, going out the door after Renfri, who hovered as she locked up. She got into her car as Renfri fussed with her helmet, only pulling away once Yennefer was in her car with the door closed, and Yennefer watched her ride off. 

———

Yennefer received the estimate late the next morning and replied right away giving the go-ahead. The price wasn’t really important. She could easily afford it. What was important was making her office safe and less work, while keeping it somewhat inviting. 

A couple of days later, she got a text from an unknown number.

~~

  * Hey, I’ve started on the first side panel if you want to stop by the garage today and see what you think - Renfri



~~

  * Great, thank you! I can come by around noon?



~~

  * See you then



———

Yennefer pulled up to the garage just after 12:00. She smoothed her hands over her blazer as she got out of her car. Nothing to be worked up about. She was just here to look at some metal. She took a deep breath and let it out, then walked in. She couldn’t see anyone, but she could see bright flashes from the back. 

“Hello?” She called out. The light went out. 

“Hey! Back here.” Renfri called out. Yennefer walked back to find Renfri on her stool again with her welder’s mask flipped up.

“I was just working on it. Come check it out.”

Yennefer looked at the black metal frame. Vines were twisting along one side, and a rose was blooming out from them. 

“It’s beautiful.” She breathed. Renfri’s cheeks coloured. 

“Glad you like it.”

“It’s in the right hands. I can’t wait to see it finished.”

“Ah! Right. Great then. I, uh, I was just going to grab lunch at the diner. Have you eaten?”

“Um, not unless a latté counts?”

Renfri snorted. 

“Wanna come with?”

“Oh! Sure. Yes. Sounds good.”

Renfri took off her mask and gloves, setting them on the bench, then walked over to her Harley, grabbing two helmets off hooks on the wall and offering one to Yennefer. Yennefer looked from the helmet to Renfri, quirking a brow. 

“If you’re coming with me you need a helmet.”

“On your motorcycle?”

“…yes?”

“Pink?” She asked, regarding the helmet.

“Take it or leave it.”

After another moment, Yennefer took the helmet and put it on. After Renfri got on the bike and put hers on, Yennefer climbed on awkwardly behind her. 

“Hold on,” Renfri said. Yennefer put her arms gingerly around her waist. Once they got onto the road Renfri took off, and Yennefer tightened her grip. She was _not_ scared, she was just holding on tightly for safety, and warmth, as the winter air blasted her face. Renfri glanced back.

“You ok?”

“Fine.” Yennefer said tightly. 

When they pulled up in front of the diner, Renfri kicked out the stand, then waited for Yennefer to carefully climb off before getting off herself. They took their helmets off, then Renfri’s lips curved up slightly and she reached towards Yennefer’s head.

“Let me just…” she combed through Yennefer’s hair lightly, setting it to rights after the helmet had mussed up her usually perfect do. Yennefer forgot to breath. “There.” Renfri smiled softly, then turned and walked up to the diner, holding the door open for Yennefer. 

They were seated at a table by the window and chatted about the window pieces, business, and how they both knew Geralt, the diner’s owner. Renfri had known him since they were kids, and Yennefer had been his lawyer for his custody case a few years back when he officially adopted Ciri. When their meals had arrived Geralt came by their table in his chef’s apron. 

“Hello, ladies.” He said smiling.

“Hey G,” said Renfri.

“Hi Geralt, nice to see you,” said Yennefer. 

“Everything tasting good so far?”

Renfri gave him an a-ok sign, and Yen responded “Absolutely.”

“Hey, we’re having a little holiday party here on Friday, we’d love to have you come. Just friends and family. 8:00. See you then!” He winked at Renfri and walked back to the kitchen without waiting for a response. 

“Do you think you’ll go?” Yennefer asked.

“Yeah, it’s tradition. You should come.” Renfri answered. 

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude…”

“Nonsense. He invited you. He makes a wicked mulled wine, you can’t miss it. Plus I hear his new baker boyfriend is a pretty good singer. We can request the worst holiday songs we can think of.” She smirked. 

“Ok,” Yennefer said with a smile.

———

Yennefer arrived at the diner Friday night with Triss. She hesitated outside the doors but Triss looped their arms together and pulled her inside. Geralt came to greet them and took their coats and scarves. Yennefer smoothed her hands down her deep green dress and looked around. Jaskier was sitting on a table playing a guitar, singing “Run Run Rudolph” with Ciri. Eskel and Renfri were chatting near them, and Lambert was standing with Aiden by the food table. Triss steered them over to join Eskel and Renfri, and Geralt brought them cups of mulled wine. Renfri was wearing dark jeans, a patterned collared shirt with a number of buttons undone and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. Was that peaches on the shirt? Don’t think about the peaches. Or the expanse of skin showing through the open V. Yennefer took a gulp of wine. 

“Yennefer, this is Eskel, he’s a firefighter, and you know Renfri, right?” Triss said

“Yes, hi, nice to meet you, Eskel,” Yennefer shook his hand, his grip firm but gentle. 

“You as well! Geralt’s been singing your praises. Thank you for what you did for him and Ciri.” Eskel said.

“Just doing my job.” she smiled. 

“Good to see you, Triss,” Eskel said, giving her a quick hug in greeting. 

“You too, Eskel.” Was she blushing?

“So, no more bricks, I hope?” Renfri asked.

“No! Things have been rather quiet, thankfully.”

“Fantastic. I can install the side panels on Monday if that works.”

“That’s great! Thank you.”

“Now, what should we go request Jaskier play for us?” Renfri said, hooking her arm through Yennefer’s. “Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer? Christmas in Hollis?”

“Lambert! Stop sulking by the food and get over here. Be merry dammit. No-one’s going to try to steal your new boytoy.” Renfri called over. Lambert glared at her but Aiden grinned and tugged him towards the others. 

A ways into the evening Yennefer was comfortably buzzed, having gone through a couple cups of wine quickly due to nerves. She was leaning into Renfri, who had her arm slung around her shoulders. Eskel and Triss were chatting beside them, and Aiden was draped over Lambert, nuzzling into him while Lambert’s cheeks burned to match his fiery hair. Suddenly a voice piped up behind them.

“You’ve been mistletoe-d!” 

They turned their heads to find Ciri grinning and standing on her tip-toes behind them, holding a sprig of mistletoe over their heads. 

“Ciri! Haha. You sneak.” Renfri said, grinning.

“Oh! Is that…” Yennefer started. 

“Mistletoe!” Ciri crowed. “You know what you have to do! Can’t break tradition!”

“Well, you don’t _have_ to…” Renfri said, but her gaze drifted down to Yennefer’s red painted lips. 

“Oh. Wouldn't want to break tradition though…” Yennefer suggested.

“No, we wouldn’t..” Renfri said, leaning in closer.

“Hmm…”

Their lips met in a soft kiss, which was quickly followed by a whoop from Triss, wolf whistle from Lambert and slow clap from Geralt. They pulled back, blushing.

“Alright you lot, show’s over!” Renfri declared. “Ciri, go troll someone else.”

“I already got Lambert and Aiden. Lambert went more red than his hair.” She broke off into giggles.

“How bout your dad?”

“I did, but that isn’t even worth it. They kiss all the time anyways.” She wrinkled her nose. “I like Jaskier though, so I guess I can deal with their gooey crap.” She gave a small smile. Renfri punched her lightly in the shoulder. 

“Right on. How about those two?” Renfri pointed at Triss and Eskel.

Ciri got a glint in her eye and started inching away. 

Renfri turned back to find Yennefer smirking at her. 

“Here, you’ve got a little…” She lifted a manicured finger and drew it along the side of Renfri’s bottom lip. Renfri caught her breath. “I left a mark.”

“Want to leave another?” Renfri asked lowly.

“Oh, it would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
